<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Tommy by TheChickenGod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599174">Just Tommy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChickenGod/pseuds/TheChickenGod'>TheChickenGod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Disowning, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Hurt No Comfort, Tommy needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChickenGod/pseuds/TheChickenGod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Tommy goes back to Pogtopia. He meets his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Eret &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy looks once more to that of which he called home. His L’Manburg, the place that he and his friends started together. The walls had been torn down, and all that was left was a crater filled to the brim with water. He doesn’t care about the land, he cares about the people, his friends-no, family. His eyes are sore from the fireworks used in the war. He feels empty and hollow aside from the tightness around his neck. He gulps in a bubble of fresh air, walking away from the scene. </p><p>	His steps are light as he steps down the stairs of Pogtopia. He doesn’t even know why he came here. Maybe he liked the dim caves where no one could see or hear him cry. Tommy sighed as he looked at the potato farm that had been left behind. Slowly he farmed the potatoes and replanted them. Tears flowed down his face, remembering his older brothers, and their betrayal. Sniffles filled the walls, as the boy placed the potatoes into the chest, often wiping his face. Several footsteps made their way to him. </p><p>	After a few minutes, they were in front of him. A pair of arms wrapped around him, hugging him gently,”Tommy,” it was Phliza, his father. As much as Tommy wanted to lean into the touch, he knew that there were others who’d come along. He wished that his guess was wrong but, as he pulled away from his father, he could see his brothers- that’s not correct, those traitors. </p><p>	“Why are they here, Phil?” Tommy asked, trying not to show any weakness, failing as his voice cracked. He clenched his fist, his knuckles turning white. Philza sighed and look back at his older boys. </p><p>	“Tommy. Will and Techno wanted to apologize-” Philza pauses,”-for what they said and did.”He pats his youngest’s shoulder. He was expecting a tantrum or anything of that sort but all he heard was laughter. It surprised him, and it looked like it surprised the other two as well.</p><p>	“Apologize? For what?”,Tommy’s tone was harsh,”For destroying my home, killing my family and betraying all of us?” he glares at his soul called brothers,” Apologizing won’t bring anything back. Do you think any of ‘sorries’ will rebuild a country?” He points a finger at the two men,” You brought chaos and destroyed my family-”</p><p>	“Tommy! We are your famil-” before Wilbur could even finish his sentence, Tommy shut him down. </p><p>	“You’re not my family-” Tommy jabs the finger into Wilbur’s chest,”-not anymore at least.” Tommy lets a dry, sarcastic laugh, “You’re just a traitor to me now. I have no brother named Wilbur.” as Tommy backs away from hurt Wilbur, a hand grabs him gently,</p><p>	“Tomm-”, this time it was Technoblade, he didn’t get the chance to speak either as Tommy slaps the other’s hand off him.</p><p>	“Shut up Technoblade. You’re just as bad as Wilbur Soot.” Tommy spits out. “Like I said, ‘I have no brother.’” Tommy storms out from Pogtopia, hearing his name shouted by his father. </p><p>	He has no brothers. He’s not Wilbur Soot’s little brother. He’s just TommyinnIt. He’s just a kid. He crashes into someone, falling back. “Tommy?”, the voice asked, it was Eret. Tommy finally relaxed himself, his body collapsing,”Tommy!”, that was the last thing he heard before everything turned black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>